Retos de Po y Tigresa
by Master Skirrel
Summary: Una historia algo dispareja. Po y Tigresa, mas Tigresa... ¡se ponen a hacer retos entre ellos! Esto traerá problemas entre ellos que a lo mejor se resuelven, romance, picardía, un poco de humor y mucho PoxTi. :D


**Hola fregados adictos a Kung fu panda! ¿Que hay?(RESPONDE LA PREGUNTA) yo aquí que les traigo una nueva historia o serie mejor dicho. Si eso. Verán e llegado a la conclusión que tengo muchas historias locas en mi sexy cabeza, que no puedo sacar una larga historia y publicarla aquí porque ya seria mucho. Así que las meteré todas en esta ojo cada capi sera como un capítulo de la serie, solo que ''yatusaes'' agregando el toque Skirrel. Lo pícaro y todas esas cosas que nos gusta a todos :3 **

**Esta historia me pertenece, incluyendo Todos los personajes, y con todos me refiero a todos los de la peli también. Así es DreamWorks si quieren demandenme seria un privilegio XD comenzamos con este primer capítulo de esta nueva serie llamada: ****Retos de Tigresa y Po**

**''Un reto hizo esto''**

**.**

**.**

Estaban allí sentados los dos, meciéndose se brazos cruzados en sus sillas, sus miradas eran fijas en la del otro, denotaban seriedad y ansias de hablar, pero el del frente se lo impedía con su mirada.

- ¿Que...? - dijo ella

- ¿Que, de qué? - dijo él

- esto es una estupidez. ¿No se les ocurrió nada mas elaborado que esto? - dijo estirando los brazos señalando la silla en que estaba sentada

- jajajaja.. si. Lo mismo dije. - dijo el panda que se mecía aun. En eso entra Mono con Mantis en el hombro, pone una caja en la mesa.

- Mono, Esto ya es una tontería... - Mono la interrumpe

- No, no, Tigresa... reto, es reto ambos aceptaron, veamos quien gana - sacando unas cuantas bananas de la caja y sentándose

- pero si esto es solo estar sentado - dijo Po

-¡Jah! Supusimos que dirían eso chicos - dijo Mantis alzando la voz

- así que lo hicimos mas interesante... - dijo Mono con la boca llena

-(algo sorprendidos) - ¿que hicieron? - dijeron al unisono ambos

- verán. Las peculiares sillas donde están sentados, tiene un brebaje súper pegajoso.. - ambos se enderezan, pero sus espaldas estaban pegadas al respaldar de la silla - SI se levantan, tú Tigresa, quedarías desnuda... sin tus pantalones, chaleco y tal vez tu ropa interior... - dijo lo ultimo no muy seguro - en fin, cosa que no te gustaría frente a Po. - dijo Mono muy burlón. Ambos se sonrojaron.

- y tu Po... - prosiguió Mantis - quedarías sin pantalones y sin gran parte del pelo de la espalda, y por lo que e oído al panda no le crece el pelo muy rápido.. - finalizó

- así que veamos quien pierde el reto.. - se levanta, toma la caja y salen de la cocina riendo.

Cuando ya no se escuchaban sus risas, Tigresa como pudo acercó la silla a la mesa.

- te mataré panda... - amenazo con una mirada fría

- quita esa cara Tigresa tú nos metiste en esto por tus celos hacia mi..

- ¿¡qué!? Yo.. yo.. solo quería. - la interrumpen

- Tigresa.. - reprochó

- esta bien.. como digas.. de todos modos se que te levantarás primero - dijo con una sonrisa

- jajaja ya quisieras.. permanezco una gran parte del día sentado haciendo-nada. Superarlo es difícil.

- E estado cuatro días enteros, sin comer, beber algo SENTADA

- ¿quien te cree celosa?

- el maestro Shifu lo sabe, los demás lo saben, tú estabas cuando sucedió.. - dijo seria

- jejeje.. igual, no me tienes paciencia... no me soportaras y te levantarás..

- jajaja no, no panda, mi dignidad está primero ya los oíste, quedo desnuda si me levanto.. - ambos se sonrojan al imaginarlo - (notandolo) y veo que a ti te gustaría.. - dijo: sin darse cuenta, con indiferencia e imaginando ''algo''. Se sonroja mas al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

- Tigresa.. - dijo sonrojándose, ya el pelo de su cara se tornaba rojo.

- disculpa, no.. no.. no sabia lo que... - mejor se calló antes de decir algo mas estúpido.

- no pienses en que me levantaré de aquí, me arrancaría el pelo de la espalda y quedaría desnudo también..

- que asco.. - dijo, Po se sintió mal al oírlo de ella..

- si... asco - se puso serio y cerró los ojos, tenia un nudo en la garganta intentaba disimularlo.

Tigresa, de inmediato comenzó a sentirse mal, así que igual cerró los ojos diciéndose mentalmente: ''tonta''

_**Recuerdo..**_

_Todos entrenaban en el patio cuando Po choco con Tigresa, que al sentirlo se desvalanseó y cayó en las armas._

_- ¡Po!.._

_- lo siento.. - la levanta y se va con Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora... quienes se reían a lo bajo, igual Po lo hacia. _

_Tigresa se sacude el polvo y camina hasta donde ellos, escuchaba murmullos de todos, diciendo '' ssh ahí viene'' seguido todos disimulan y vuelven a lo suyo.._

_Tigresa se acerca a Mono y Mantis._

_- oigan.. - los dos se alejan sin decir palabras, solo risas minuciosas - idiotas.. - masculla en voz baja._

_Se acerca a Víbora._

_- Vi.. - pero ella serpentea hasta la entrada del salón de entrenamiento - ¿pero que..?_

_A zancadas se acerca a Grulla.._

_- Grulla, mas te vale... - pero este se alza en vuelo y se posa en la punta del techo. - aaah.. - dijo fastidiada _

_Aunque no quería, se acerca a Po, él siempre hablaba con ella sin importar lo que fuera.._

_-(con algo de timidez) oye Po, podrías... - pero este, que estaba cerca de la salida, abre la puerta y sale.. - ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?! - se cruza de brazos, sale por donde salió Po, baja unas cuantas gradas y toma del brazo a Po y lo tira a un arbusto a un lado. - ¿que esta pasando?, ¿que me están ocultando? - dijo furibunda, alzando el puño _

_- ¡No!.. jajajajaja No.. jaja - dijo Po entre risas y cubriéndose, cuando se escucharon unas risas arriba proveniente de los demás.._

_- ¡GANAMOS PO! - dijo Mono alzando las manos al aire y gritando._

_- ¿Que?, ¿que ganaron? - dijo desconcertada la felina bajando el puño. Lo demás bajaron._

_- era una simple ''broma'' - dijo Grulla haciendo comillas con las plumas _

_- ¿broma? - dijo con el semblante serio la felina_

_-(levantándose) Si, bueno no, sino un reto entre todos... parece que perdí - dijo riéndose al final._

_- ¿y que tenia que ver conmigo? - dijo seria si dirigirle la mirada a nadie._

_- el reto era, llamar tu atención y luego no hablarte todo el día... jejeje - dijo Víbora tapándose la boca de la risa._

_- per-pero que tontería.. - exclamó_

_- que aburrida eres Tigresa... - dijo Mono serio bajando ya. Los demás a bajas risas, lo siguen._

_- No soy aburrida...- cual Mantis responde..._

_- Si, si lo eres.._

_- que no lo soy - dijo bajando con ellos de brazos cruzados _

_- Tigresa.. - llamó Víbora - hay veces que nos cuesta entender las cosas y asimilarlo en muy lento. Si lo eres. - todos ríen._

_- ¿Tu también Víbora? - dijo la felina asombrada _

_Po llega y la abraza por los hombros._

_- es que tienes que aceptarlo eres algo aburrida con esto de la diversión Tigresa, no lo tomes muy a pecho, pero no estas hecha para esto.._

_-(aportando su brazo) si se divertirme...- dijo _

_- ¿a si?, ¿como? - pregunta Grulla, a lo cual todos para de caminar para oír._

_- emmm... - no esperaba que le pusieran atención a eso - emmm.. bien, me divierto entrenando, meditando, leyendo algunos rollos... y peleando contra los bandidos, todos nos divertimos haciéndolo - calla al ver que todos tenían una ceja alzada. Comienzan a reír._

_- jajaja Tigresa, eso no es diversión, es obligación basicamente... te hace falta mucho que saber de diversión.. - dijo Po adelantándose _

_- ¡para mi es divertido! - exclamó _

_- es aburrido.. - dijeron._

_- lo que ustedes bola de torpes entienden como divertido, es hacer algo no ético y estúpido.. - dijo seria _

_Todos vuelven a parar.._

_- oye Tigresa, si no te gusta nuestra forma de diversión, por que no vas a entrenar, leer o yo que se con lo que diviertas y nos dejas a nosotros con nuestras estupideces.. - le dijo Po. Tigresa se sorprendió de esas palabras, no tanto de ellas sino el quien se las dijo. La felina sabia bien que con las ''tonterías'' que se le cruzaban a Po por la cabeza nadie se metía, y al parecer lo olvidó._

_- cierto. - afirmaron los demás para después dejar a una Tigresa cabizbaja y pensativa._

_Los días pasaron y ella a cada rato observaba como hacían pequeños retos entre ellos, como se reían juntos y... ¿se divertían?, pensaba. A menudo cuando los seguía escuchaba algunos de sus retos, así que intentaba estar presente, pero la mayoría de la veces la hacían sentir mal y terminaba yéndose de ahí, pero no dejaba de observarlos. _

_Un día los siguió a un estanque, oyó entre una de sus conversaciones que harían un reto entre Po y Mono, ''de quien bebía mas agua'' así que los observó de lejos desde un árbol. Pasaron varios minutos, y veía como ambos tenían cubetas con agua en el pico, las bebían hasta que la vaciaban y así varias rondas._

_- es imposible ganarle a Po, el come mas que ninguno... - en eso ve como Po baja la cubeta con la mitad del aguan, todos estaba apoyando a Mono quien seguía bebiendo - o no.. vamos Po, tu puedes... es fácil solo respira... - dijo el voz baja apoyándolo, en eso ve como Po toma una bocanada de aire y termina la cubeta, la vuelve a llenar y sucesivamente Mono... vomita exclamando un ''me rindo'' aun vomitando' todos incluso la tigre se rieron, pero lo hizo aun mas cuando Po vomita encima de Mono. Se sentía... alegre, con ganas de hacerlo tambien, a si que bajó del árbol.. y se aproximo a ellos.._

_- te... te dije que todo reto lo ganaría.. - dijo Po mareado apoyándose en una banca del lugar. _

_- Mono uno, Po once... - dijo Mantis estableciendo un marcador._

_- eso... ¡no es justo!... esa panza le ayuda, ¿por que rayos escogen retos de este tipo? _

_- jajajajajaja... - rieron todos, hasta que una voz los interrumpió _

_. _

_- eso fue asqueroso... - dijo Tigresa de brazos cruzados, apoyada en un árbol y con una sonrisa. - bien hecho Po... _

_- jejeje gracias, ¿no deberías estar divirtiéndote entrenando? _

_-(camina de brazos cruzados hasta él) No... me dio... curiosidad ver sus estupideces - dijo muy cerca del rostro de Po _

_- jajaja... no era necesario, aguafiestas.. - dijo sin apartar la vista de su rostro - tienes muy poco respeto por el espacio personal Tigresa - dijo viendo que estaban __**muy **__cerca de su rostro, casi podía sentir su respiracion._

_Todos veían sorprendido por la cercanía, cosa que no se hizo esperar conclusiones..._

_- Si. Bueno, aparte venia..._

_- ¿a probar que se siente divertirte? _

_- emmm... no lo diría de esa forma Po - dijo apartando la mirada - solo quería que no me dejaran aparte, no me excluyeran... me siento, sola.- Po se sintió mal, puso una mano en su hombro._

_- lo siento Tigresa, en eso tienes razón te apartamos de nosotros... - atrás de la felina y a la vista de Po, Mono hacia muecas de beso abrazando al aire, Víbora en charadas decía ''dile te amo'' Po sacude la cabeza sonrojado.- prometo, que no sucederá.. además sera interesante tener una nueva competidora... aunque te advierto soy invicto... - Tigresa sonríe... sinceramente se sentía alegre. Por unos segundos pareció notar a Po embobado por algo, no dejaba de verle... los labios._

_- ¿tengo algo en la cara? - Po sacude la cabeza - ¿o en los dientes? _

_- No. Solo que aun me... me...(los demás atrás intentaban indicarle) Parece... rara tu sonrisa.. - se ve como todo se pegan en la frente._

_- Ouh... - dijo bajando un poco el rostro.._

_- ¿te sumaras a los retos con nosotros Tigresa? - pregunta Mono acercándose _

_- si no son muy asquerosos..._

_- jajajajaja que buen chiste - ríe - No. Serán según escojamos, si no lo haces pierdes..._

_- vamos Tigresa.. - dijo Víbora _

_- no.. así no.._

_- Seria interesante que lo intentaras Tigresa - dijo Grulla _

_- no se... - dijo algo fastidiada, todos le insistían, asta que Po habló _

_- Vamos Tigresa.. diviertete sin pensar.._

_- ¡aaah! Ya esta bien, con tal no muera lo haré, ¿contentos? _

_- !si! - dijeron todos._

_- solo porque Po lo dijo... - murmuró Mantis _

_**Fin recuerdo...**_

Seguían allí sentados, Tigresa aun se mecía, Po ya no, mas bien parecía dormido, su silla estaba inclinada, así que vio la oportunidad de dejarlo caer..

Aproximo su cola a una de las patas de la silla para empujarlo hasta que...

- Ni se te ocurra Tigresa.. - ella se sorprende y endereza la silla.

- este reto no terminará en nada.. - dijo sonriendo y viendo que Po aun no abría los ojos - pero, eso puede cambiar... si te levantas

- no gracias, si me levanto quedo mas que desnudo, y eso no te gustaría..

-(se avergüenza) para eso se pueden cerrar los ojos...

- bien, yo cerrare los mios para no ver tu feo cuerpo... hiu, desnudo... - Tigresa se sorprende de esas palabras, en parte le hirieron mucho..

- ¿que sucede con mi cuerpo?, no es tan feo..

- (cierra los ojos de nuevo) mejor los cierro ya, para no verlo...

- ¿que te pasa?, ¿te burlas de mi cuerpo o qué?

- podría ser.. - dijo sin abrir los ojos

- tengo un buen cuerpo, no como tu, panzón..

- ¿ahora eres tu quien comienza? Mujer plana...

- (se sonroja mirándose el pecho) maldito gordo hediondo...

- ya veo porque los bandidos te confunden con macho, aparte hablas como uno..

- ¿que sabes de ser macho tu? Si ni una mujer se te acerca por ser gordo, prefieren a un tipo con un buen cuerpo, músculos y no aguadito con tu...

- aaahh ¡callate! que ni a ti se te acercan, pero ni las moscas, no vales la pena como mujer... - regresó él, ambos se sentían heridos por sus palabras, aparte que sus autoestima estaban cayendo..

-(llorando) ¡poco hombre, estúpido! no se por que pensé que valias la pena..

- y... y... y.. ¡yo no se por que me enamoré de ti! - Po se levanta, y al estar pegadas las patas traseras de la silla al piso, este se levantó arrancando el respaldar y sus pantalones, dejándolo básicamente sin ropa. Se da la vuelta, le para el trasero y la cola a Tigresa - me voy, no seguiré escuchando tus tonterías...

Él sale de la cocina, afuera estaban los demás disimulando, sale del lugar dejando no solo con lágrimas a la felina sino que impactada y destrozada...

- Po... dijo aun pegada a la silla.

.

.

- creo que ganaste Tigresa.. - comentó Mantis, Mono lo tapa con una mano

- Mantis... - reprochó Víbora - Tigresa... ¿estas bien?... - dijo posando su cola

- ¡saquenme de esta silla! - dijo alterada sin dar el rostro, seguido Grulla vierte agua en su espalda y se despegó... ella se levanta, y empieza a correr a cuatro patas gritando su nombre.

Cuando menos pensó estaba a media escaleras, siguiendo su olor, este se desvío al bosque... la felina siguió corriendo y paro al notar en el suelo pedazos de madera, los siguió y metros mas adelante encontró otros trozos de madera pero con un poco de pelo de él. Su rastro la llevó a un lugar algo peculiar, lleno de vapor... donde logró por fin escuchar a Po silbar.

- ¡Po!

- ...

- ¡Po! ¡hoye lo siento!...

- ...

- ¡¿estas aquí?!

- ...

- maldición... - masculla

.

.

- Si. Aquí estoy... ¿ahora que quieres?.. - se escucho entre la densa masa de vapor. A Tigress le alivio mucho escucharlo.

- ¿donde estas?

- pues dándome un baño... son aguas termales... - su voz era relajada.. cosa que hizo alzar una ceja a la felina.

- Po... lo siento, enserio... yo... yo, no quería, perdón. - decía mientras caminaba prácticamente en círculos..

- descuida, no hay problema... cuidado donde pisas...

- ¿donde pi...? - en eso su pie resbala y su cuerpo cae en el agua tibia, al llegar a la superficie toma aire y frente a ella... Po.

Estaba de brazos abiertos apoyados en las orillas, solo su pecho estaba fuera del agua.

- Po... lo siento yo... - Po levanta la mano haciéndola callar

- No. Yo comencé según recuerdo, y para perdonar debo ser perdonado.. así que perdoname tu a mi.. - dijo sonriendo y empapado de agua igual que ella.

- Tu no tienes que pedirlo, pero si insistes te perdono, aunque debería ser yo... - Po la calla

- ya Tigresa, solo fueron mal entendidos... ese tema por el que peleamos.. - comienza a moverse en círculos en el agua al rededor de ella - es un tema que me persigue, ser discriminado por ser gordo, panzón, esponjoso jajajaja... todo eso, ya lo superé no me molesta para nada que las personas lo digan, no lo tomo en cuenta... - todo lo decía con una sonrisa - ...pero lo que me hiere, entristece es que una persona muy especial me lo diga...

- Po yo no quise...

- lo sé Tigresa.. jejeje ¿sabes que hice antes que llegaras? - esas palabras llenaron de temor el corazón de la felina. Y con pavor logró decir..

- ¿qué?..

- me puse a meditar en parte de lo que te dije. Para no sentirme triste por tus palabras jejeje... - ríe y se vuelve a posar donde estaba - te aparté y te puse como si fueras una persona mas, ya... no... eres... tan especial como antes... - Tigresa sintió un fuerte punzón en el pecho de haber escuchado eso.

- Po no yo no... dijiste que..

- ¿me enamoré? Ah si, si eso, pues bien ya no lo estoy... me gustaría seguir siendo lo que siempre fui para ti, un amigo, enserio perdona cada una de las palabras que te dije, eres muy linda, tu cuerpo es bello. Mentía cuando te lo decía, enserio.

Tigresa derramaba lágrimas, esas palabras estarían con ella por siempre como fuego que quema y no se consume. Se decidió, era todo o nada, en ese preciso momento...

- Po yo... - se acerca mas, el panda ni se movió ni dejaba la sonrisa - yo... enserio lo siento y con todo mi ser te digo que te... amo - esta besa sus labios sin previo aviso, pero Po la separa..

-(un semblante sumiso) Tigresa, yo hubiera deseado esto tanto como tu, pero yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti... lo siento - este empieza a salir del agua, pero Tigresa lo toma..

-(con lágrimas) solo dime porque...

- Tú lo sabes bien... nos veremos mañana Tigresa, en otro reto esta vez ganaré... - se suelta del agarre y se pierde entre el denso vapor.

Ahí quedo Tigresa, arrepentida, herida... aunque estuviera perdonada sentía esa culpa recorrer su cuerpo. Hasta que se quebró en llanto.

.

.

**Si ya se mas corto de lo que acostumbran, pero bueno me pareció que los iba a aburrir jajaja bueno ojala tenga algún comentario, esta historia dependiendo de ellos y desde luego de lo que digan ustedes seguiré el fic.**

**Ha, pueden dejar, si quieren, sugerencias para un reto, el mejor (si dejan) le dedicare el capi siguiente y asi pondré su recomendación con mi toke Skirrel ok Bao Bao **


End file.
